Boggart
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Astoria Greengrass precisava estudar para os seus N.O.M's.


Rodou a escola inteira a notícia da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em que o professor Lupin fez com que seus alunos enfrentassem um bicho papão. Principalmente porque um dos alunos do terceiro ano tinha transformado o professor Snape em um homem de péssimo gosto para vestimentas.

Astoria estava no seu primeiro ano, então não era a mesma matéria que a do terceiro ano. Quando chegou na idade de aprender sobre bichos papões, estava lendo livros didáticos ridículos enviados pelo Ministério da Magia.

Sabia que Potter e outros grifinórios tinham criado um grupo para treinarem feitiços e, apesar de Ginny e Dean estarem nesse grupo, não teve coragem de pedir para entrar. Como sabia disso? Além de Dean tê-la contado, Malfoy e seus amigos não paravam de falar sobre esse grupo.

Então chegaram os seus N.O.M's e nenhum professor preocupou-se em ensiná-los sobre bichos papões, nem mesmo Snape.

Estava fora do toque de recolher. Se fosse pega, seria algemada às grades das masmorras certamente. Não importava se fosse sonserina, ela não era sangue pura nem Comensal da Morte para escapar impune daquela transgressão.

Tentou esconder-se atrás da mesa do professor quando escutou a porta da sala de aula abandonada abrir-se.

— Astoria, não pode ficar fora do Salão Comunal depois do toque de recolher.

Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco para ver Draco erguendo a varinha iluminada pelo feitiço Lumos.

— Você sabe disso — ele frisou.

Estava com a insígnia de monitor no moletom do uniforme. Só os sonserinos faziam ronda, as outras casas não eram "confiáveis" o suficiente para isso. E não havia monitor chefe porque os Carrow cuidavam da disciplina dentro do castelo.

— Eu estava estudando — ela disse.

A porta da sala de aula estava fechada para ninguém interromper a conversa deles.

— Os meus N.O.M's estão chegando e tem matérias que não foram dadas em aula — ela continuou sentada no chão.

Draco contornou a mesa, abaixando a mão com a varinha ainda acesa, para ficar mais próximo dela.

— Você não pegou Quirrell e Lockhart — ele disse — Aqueles sim eram estúpidos.

Sentou-se no chão ao seu lado.

— Ninguém espera que eu saia fazendo um patrono, mas eu deveria pelo menos saber enfrentar um bicho papão — Astoria disse — Escutei Luna dizer que havia um nessa sala.

— Você dá ouvidos pra Lunática Lovegood? — ele revirou os olhos.

Ela levantou-se, indo até o armário da sala. Pôs as mãos nos puxadores, pronta para abri-lo, escutou Draco levantar-se.

— Não faz isso — ele aproximou-se dela.

Do que poderia ter medo? Se perguntou.

Não conseguia pensar em algo que a assustasse o suficiente para paralisá-la, que era a defesa do bicho papão. Ele pôs suas mãos sobre as dela, puxando-a para longe do armário.

— Se tivesse um bicho papão, ele já teria se agitado com a sua presença — disse Draco.

— Eu não sei do que eu poderia ter medo — ela pensou em voz alta — Alnilan não me assusta mais...

— Qual é a pessoa que você mais ama?

Não entendia o motivo daquela pergunta.

— Acho que o meu pai — ela respondeu — Ou a minha mãe, apesar de nunca tê-la conhecido.

— Então o seu maior medo pode ser perdê-lo, ou talvez pensar que sua mãe não a amava. Nem sempre é tão óbvio.

O seu olhar parecia perdido, olhando para o armário.

— O seu maior medo é perder sua mãe, não é? — Astoria perguntou.

— Por que acha isso?

Ela tocou no seu braço esquerdo por cima da manga do uniforme.

— Não teria feito isso para orgulhar o seu pai — ela disse.

Draco afastou-se dela.

— Vamos — ele disse, caminhando em direção à porta da sala.

Suspirou. Era difícil aproximar-se dele, e tinha se tornado pior desde que gravaram aquela marca em seu antebraço.

Grande parte das coisas que sabia era por ser muito observadora, o resto era pelas coisas que escutava de Daphne.

Devido a Batalha de Hogwarts, os exames foram todos adiados. Os estudantes que quisessem prestar para passarem ao próximo ano teriam uma nova data, enquanto o castelo se reerguia, já os que queriam recomeçar aquele ano influenciado pela guerra teriam essa escolha.

Astoria estava sentada em um corredor do Ministério, esperando por sua vez para prestar o exame prático de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela pôde ver Draco mais distante, saindo de uma das salas de aplicação. Levantou-se para ir falar com ele, fazia muito tempo desde que se viram pela última vez.

— Senhorita Astoria Greengrass — uma voz chamou pelo seu nome.

Ele virou para trás, ao escutar o seu nome.

— Astoria Greengrass? — a aplicadora chamou mais uma vez.

Suspirando, ela virou as costas para Draco e foi na direção da mulher.

Não conseguiu executar um patrono, mas se saiu bem no duelo. Por fim, lhe foi pedido para enfrentar um bicho papão.

Ela respirou fundo.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Draco. O seu bicho papão não se transformaria em seu pai morto, não tinha como se transformar em algo que ela já tinha visto.

Era Voldemort.

— Riddikulus — apontou a varinha, antes que pudesse pensar sobre aquilo.

Um enorme nariz cresceu no rosto do bruxo e começou a crescer até que ficasse longo e pesado demais para que ele pudesse continuar ereto de pé.

— Pode ir, senhorita Greengrass.

Se permitiu pensar sobre isso por apenas alguns instantes.

Ela não era do tipo de bruxa que temia dizer o seu nome, mas temia tudo o que Voldemort representava. Todo o preconceito, toda a matança, todo o ódio. Ficava assustada ao pensar em como as pessoas podiam ser tão cruéis com outras pessoas.

E se ele retornasse, o que ela sabia ser uma hipótese tola, ela certamente teria muito medo disso. Medo de como isso afetaria as pessoas ao seu redor.

De como isso afetaria Draco.

Pensava que tinha superado aquela paixonite de infância, mas pelo visto não.

Ele não tinha escolhido voltar para Hogwarts, ou não teria prestado os seus N.I.E.M's, o que significava que não se veriam mais.

Exceto que... O que ele foi fazer na Plataforma 9 ¾ naquele setembro?


End file.
